The use of pavilions as ticket booths, information centers, carnival games stands, florist stands, gift shops, picnic food booths, newspaper stands and the like is well known. Such structures are often constructed by carpenters by standard techniques which result in permanent structures. Permanent construction, however, can be time consuming and costly, and in particular such structures can be difficult to move if it is later desired to do so. Portable pavilions which are relatively easy to assemble and break down, would therefore provide utility.
In recognition of this inventors have taught various structures which provide various benefits. As early as 1887 Ernest obtained U.S. Pat. No. 595,875. That Patent taught a tent or booth should be constructed such that a series of rafters are pivotally connected together at one of their ends so that the ends impinge and brace each other. A series of braces or bars forming a circuit at the other end of the rafters is also taught as present such that the series of braces or bars lap upon the rafters and are attached thereto by bolts or pins. The braces or bars are taught as selected so as to hold the point of pivotal connection of the rafters at an elevated position. The rafters are held together at their pivotal connection point by an "O" ring system, or in the alternative by a channeled element which provides separate channels into which each rafter fits. The Ernest Patent teachings provide insight as to a convenient construction for a pavilion, but seem to neglect to teach a system which reduces the number of components required to assemble a pavilion to a minimum, and which facilitates easy assembly, breaking down and transport.
A Patent to Raemer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,449 teaches a demountable building structure with a plurality of upright walls of a predetermined width which are arranged in desired angular relation and with edge abutment one to the other. Said upright walls are held in place by upper and lower edge headers. Said upper and lower edge headers are each, in length, the equivalent of the width of one upright wall plus a portion of the abutting walls on either side thereof. While the Raemer invention might provide some convenience in assembly and breaking down thereof, the presence of relatively large area upright walls can present a problem in transport. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,928 to Cellar, Jr. also teaches the use of a plurality of wall panels and the use of upper and lower securing means in conjunction with means for releasably connecting the side edges of one wall panel to the side edges of the abutting wall panels on either side thereof. Again transport of relatively large area wall panels can be a problem.
A Patent to Langford et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,594 teaches a gazebo structure which does not include relatively large area walls, but which does require a plurality of pie-shaped roof sections, each of which has first and second elongated side beams positioned at first and second sides portions thereof. Said roof sections can be difficult to transport.
In view of the above sampling of Patents it can be concluded that inventors have recognized the utility which can result from pavilion design which allows easy assembly, brake down and transport. A study of the identified patents also shows that pavilions generally have a similar outer appearance, and that what is new and novel in the various teachings therein is the construction of the Claimed Pavilions. It follows that a portable pavilion design which provides alternate construction which further enhances desirable attributes, (eg. ease of assembly, breakdown and transport), would be of benefit and provide utility.